A cross-reference of related applications are provided at the end of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments section of the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication between users in diverse communication systems, and more particularly, to providing a broadband communication system including an Internet Protocol Telephony Network and public switched telephone network which allow a subscriber to choose to automatically reject selected calls.
2. Background of the Invention
Present day telephony voice networks have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted pair wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services. Thus, there is a need for a system that efficiently integrates such multiple types of media.
In addition, in such a system that integrates multiple types of media, a subscriber may desire to automatically reject certain calls, such as calls not having caller ID information. Also, in traditional anonymous call rejection, it may be inconvenient to use a feature that automatically rejects all anonymous calls if a friend is trying to call from an anonymous telephone. The friend may be away from home and may have access only to a telephone that does not provide caller ID information. There is currently no way to distinguish between unwanted calls and those calls that are anonymous, but may be desired to be received anyway, even if the call is anonymous. Hence, there is a need for a subscriber to automatically reject selected calls in an IP telephony system that integrates multiple types of media.
Aspects of the invention include providing broadband access capabilities or enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure. Other aspects of the invention include providing one or more of the following either individually, or in any combination or subcombination: a new broadband architecture; broadband network capabilities, including local access; and enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure.
The present invention provides a method, system and device/phone/computer for anonymous call rejection in an Internet Protocol telephony network. The method includes the steps of: determining whether a caller identification ID is available/identifiable for an incoming call; and rejecting the incoming call where the caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable. For example, determining whether a caller ID is available/identifiable may be implemented by at least one of: a Broadband Residential Gateway, a Personal Computer PC, a telephone, a videophone, and a Call Manager. Implementation by one of the above is generally accomplished with anonymous call rejection with software configured to reject an incoming call where a caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable. Where desired, a message may be provided for a caller when caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable. The message may, for example, inform the caller that the call is rejected, indicate that the call may be completed upon input of a predetermined passcode, or provide alternate communication options to an anonymous caller.
The system of the present invention typically includes a Caller Identification Unit, for determining whether a caller identification ID is available/identifiable for an incoming call and Call Rejection Unit, coupled to the Caller Identification Unit, for rejecting the incoming call where the caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable. Additional functions/options may be implemented as described above.
The device/phone/computer of the present invention generally includes a caller identification processing/rejecting unit, for determining whether a caller identification ID is available or identifiable for an incoming call and rejecting the incoming call where the caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable and a transceiver, coupled to the caller identification processing/rejecting unit, for transmitting and for receiving calls wherein the caller ID is available or identifiable. The caller identification processing/rejecting unit is typically a Personal Computer PC, a handheld personal information device, a telephone, or a videophone. The device/phone/computer generally implements anonymous call rejection with software configured to reject an incoming call where a caller ID is unavailable/unidentifiable. Where desired, the caller identification processing/rejecting unit may provide a message for a caller when a caller identification ID is unavailable or unidentifiable. Such a message may, for example, inform the caller that the call is rejected, indicate that the call may be completed upon input of a predetermined passcode, and/or provide alternate communication options to an anonymous caller such as providing a facsimile number, an email address, or an alternate telephone number, or may indicate that an anonymous caller may identify him/herself and identification will be forwarded to the called party, allowing the called party the opportunity to accept the call.